The New Kid
by stargleek27
Summary: Dave Karofsky meets Jack and Iantos son Justin at a gay bar, but what he doesn't knwo is that Justin has just moved there and is starting at his school.  Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid

Scandals, Thursday night, open mic night, and Dave is sitting at the bar with a bottle of bear in his hand. There is a guy up on stage belting out the last few notes of Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive'. The bar tender gets up on stage and announces the nest singer.

"Next up we have a Justin Harkness-Jones, and he will be singing 'I Always Get What I Want'. Dave turned to the voice of a guy wearing tight black skinny jeans, industrial boots, and a tight fitting black shirt showing of the abs underneath. He had a tattoo of a snake on his arm, black styled hair and a gorgeous face, Dave liked what he saw…a lot. Dave looked this Jones kid up and down only to be met by his stunning blue eyes looking back at him. As the song ended Dave saw Justin heading his way and decided to make a quick exit.

Half an hour later Justin went outside to have a smoke, as he stood there looking around the parking lot, he saw Dave sitting in his car. He slowly made his way over to the car, leaned over and tapped on the window making Dave jump. Dave looked at him, as he gestured to roll down the window. As Dave rolled down the window, Justin flicked away his cigarette.

"Hey" Justin said in his thick welsh accent

Dave just stared at Justin unsure of what to do

"Did you like my singing? Looked like you did"

"I've heard better"

Justin laughs

"Heading my way?" Justin asks with a wink

"Depends which way you heading?"

"Whatever way you want me to be"

Dave smiles and blushes

"My parents are away for the weekend" Justin hints

"What are you suggesting?"

"Why don't you hop out your car and onto my bike and I'll show you"

Dave looks out of the window to the only bike in the parking lot, a black Harley Davidson, back to his steering wheel hesitating slightly before getting out the car, locking it behind him.

Saying nothing Justin walks over to his bike shaking his hips seductively, as Dave followed sheepishly behind. Justin starts the engine of his bike and climbs on.

"What no helmet?"

"Who are you the safety police? You coming or what?"

Dave climbs on the bike and gingerly puts his arms around Justin's waist

"Hold on tight" Justin says as he pulls away and speeds out of the parking lot.

They came to a sudden stop outside Justin's house. It was a big house, bigger than the rest on the street.

"You getting off?" Justin said to Dave

Dave then quickly released his arms from Justin's waist and clumsily got of the bike, nearly falling to the ground making Justin laugh. Justin then tastefully dismounted the bike and turned off the engine. He then grabbed Dave's hand and led him to the front door, he put the key in the door and starting unlocking it. Just before the door opened he turned to Dave and said "You've never done this before, have you?

Dave gulped and shook his head. Justin placed a soft kiss on his lips and said "don't worry I'll take care of you" and led him through the front door towards the stairs on the right hand side of the foyer. As they started climbing the stairs Dave hears a rustling behind him and stops in his tracks.

"What was that? I thought you said your parents were away"

Justin turns to look behind Dave and sees big brown eyes looking up at him. He laughs.

"That's just Myfanwy, big wimp of an Akita".

He lets go of Dave's hand and walks up to the Myfanwy with Dave watching him.

"Mae angen i chiaros ymaheno, merch"

Dave looks at him a bit turned on and a bit confused. Justin just rolled his eyes, took Dave's hand again and continued to lead him up the stairs.

As they reached Justin's bedroom door Dave hesitated

"Are you sure you want to do this" says Justin

In reply Dave opens Justins door, and Justins gives Dave the Harkness smile, grabs him by the t-shirt and pulls him in to his bedroom, and closes the door behind him.

Justin leads Dave to the bed, sits him down, then sits next to him. He raises hand cheek slowly turns his head toward him and captures Dave's lips in his own. Dave nervous at first, but then relaxes into the kiss. Justin pulls away resting his forhead against Daves and says " You've never really done that before, either, have you?"

"Not like that" Dave responded and went in for another kiss

Justin lowered his hand to Dave's thigh, then slowly started to push him down.

Firstly we aplogise if the welsh is wrong, blame google translate

Written by 00torchwood and stargleek27 (I think you can tell by our names, why we wrote this) It started on a bus to maidstone and 00torchwood daydreaming. I'm not quite sure how bus + maistone = torchwood/glee smut but that's her :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dave awoke early the next morning, in a room he didn't recognise, he was lying naked in a 4 poster bed, the room was dark blue, almost black, with posters on the walls of bands he didn't recognise. In one corner was a selection of guitars, and a couple of drumsticks. He hesitated to look at the boy lying next to him, who was still asleep, and last night came flashing back. He silently crept out of bed, grabbed his clothes and left.

That Friday, and the weekend passed and he hadn't seen or heard from the mysterious stranger, but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Monday morning came around as Dave entered the school grounds to William McKinley high, he returned to the school after 6 weeks when he was re-recruited for the football team. As he walked towards the school he noticed someone in the distance who looked familiar, but didn't think anything of it, as he walked to his first class. It was only at lunch that he saw Justin's face and didn't feel so hungry anymore, and walked out of the cafeteria. What he didn't realise was that Justin followed behind him. Dave walked to his locker to prepare for his next lesson and when he closed his locker door he found himself staring right into Justin's eyes.

"I'm not used to that, you know" Justin said with an annoyed tone in his voice

"Used to what?"

"People walking out on me"

Justin turned to walk away, but Dave grabbed his arm and said "Sorry, I didn't know what to do" he then looked around to see if anyone was watching "people don't know about me here, and I would like to keep it that way"

Justin pulled his arm free of Dave's hand and said "What are you scared of?"

Dave was silent as Justin walked away.

What Dave didn't know was Blaine was watching from his locker, and was wondering what was going on. Blaine closed his locker door and walked towards Dave

"Dave, who was that? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you sure? If you need to talk me and Kurt will be here for you"

"Thanks, but I'm okay" he said before he walked away

Blaine then slightly confused turned and headed to the choir room.

Blaine took his usual seat next to Kurt and said "I think something's up with Dave, I saw him talking to a new guy, there seem to be some tension between them"

Just at that moment Mr Schue walked in saying "Right guys, we've got someone new auditioning for the New Directions…"

Kurt turns to Blaine and said "Maybe we're about Dave's new friend"

"…New Directions meet Justin Harkness-Jones"

"Hi, guys. I'm Justin, I'm from Wales, and I'm gonna sing a song called 'Swing Life Away'" he picks up an acoustic guitar grabs a chair and starts singing. The whole room goes quiet.

As he playing the last few notes the Glee Club give him a round of applause, he stands up and puts the guitar down and says "So, am I in?" with the Harkness grin.

Mr Schue, looks at the Glee Club then back at him "I think so, take a seat"

Justin takes a seat next Rachel and gives her a cheeky wink, to which Blaine is suspicious.

After some songs, some arguments and some fun, the Glee Club exit the Choir room and head their next classes, but Justin is pulled aside by Finn. "What do you think you're playing at, hitting on my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise she was taken, but my bed's big enough for three" he replied with a wink

Finn accepts the lame hearted apology and walks off confused.

As Justin starts walking to class, he hears his name being called, he turns around to see Blaine walking towards him, who he recognises from Glee Club, and waits for him to catch up.

"I think you're in my next class, math with Mr Gryfeth"

"Yeah, lead the way"

As they are walking to class Blaine tries to have a conversation with Justin. "So, you're from Wales?"

"err…yeah"

"Awesome, I've always wanted to go, there's a lot of sheep there, right?"

"Yeah, there are sheep in Wales, there are sheep in America as well right?

"Yeah, but they're not as fluffy"

Justin gives Blaine a weird look but carries on walking, and changes the subject "So I see you're with that Kurt guy"

"Yeah we've been together 8 months. I used to go a different school but, transferred here to be with him"

"So you two are defiantly off limits then?"

Blaine awkwardly laughs "Yeah, we're pretty committed"

They reach their classroom, and Blaines offers Justin the seat next to him.

"So what is it with you? Gay, Bi?" Blaine asks

"What is it with you people always wanting to put yourself into categories?"

"The reason I asked is because I saw how you were with Rachel, and I saw you with Dave Karofsky earlier, how do you know him?"

"What do you know about Dave?"

"Well, me and Kurt know what he's been through, and why he transferred to another school at the beginning of the year"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he had a tough time last year and wasn't sure if could come back"

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you. If you really want to know ask him"

Just then the teacher told them to stop talking, and they got on with the lesson.

After school, Dave finds a note under his window wiper saying

_Dave, _

_ I think we need to talk._

_ Meet me at the mall at 5:00_

_ J x_


	3. Chapter 3

By the time 5:00 came around, Justin was sitting on a bench outside the mall with a cigarette, waiting and hoping Dave shows up. 15 mins later there's still no sign of Dave, and thinks about heading home, when he sees a familiar car pulling into the parking lot. He waited for 5 mins but no one emerged from the car. So he started making his way over to the car, to see if it was Dave. As he approach the car he could feel Dave's eyes on him. As he got near the car Dave opened the passenger door and Justin got in.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna risk being seen"

"I know something happened last year. You can talk to me you know"

"Why are you even interested, we had a one night stand, you didn't even know my name until today"

"Look, Dave I don't usually do this, but that was more than a one night stand to me, and you know it. I've usually run away by now, but something in me wants to get to know you"

Dave then looks out the window and see's a gay couple holding hands and very much in love "I wish I could be like them"

Justin laughs and says "Those are my dads"

"What?"

"My dads"

"Oh, so you're adopted?"

"Well no, It's a long story and you'd probably think I'm crazy"

They both laugh

"Why don't you come back to mine, and meet them?"

"Oh, I don't know"

"Oh come on, we can get Myfanwy, and go for a walk. All you have to do is say Hi, and I promise no one will see us"

Dave turns on his engine reverses out of the space as asks "which way am I going?"

They drive to Justin house in a comfortable silence, with Justin giving the occasional direction.

When they pull up outside his house, Ianto is coming out again to go pick up Justin's sister, Addiena.

"Tad where you going?

"To pick up your sister, from Mathletes. It's your first day and you're already making friends " he turns to Dave and says "Jones, Ianto Jones and you are?"

"Dave, Sir"

Ianto then turned to Justin and gave him look as if to say _did he really just call me sir, _Justin just shrugged. Ianto turned back to Dave and said "Please don't call me sir, call me Ianto. What are you kids up to?"

"We're just gonna get Myfanwy, and go to the dog park"

"Well, I'll leave you to it then" he gets in a black SUV opens the window and says to Justin "peidiwch â gadael iddo fynd" then drives off.

Justin and Dave then head towards the house and go in. When they get in the door they heard someone singing 'Barbie Girl'

"Dad?" Justin yelled as he took Dave though to the kitchin. When they reached the kitching they saw Jack wearing a apron with a half naked man on the front while dancing round the kitchin, and still singing 'Barbie Girl'

"Dad! Could you stop singing for a sec" Jack then turns to see Justin and Dave standing there, Justin rolling his eyes, and Dave looking a little scared, but trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Justin, who's your new friend?"

"This is Dave"

Dave holds out his hand to shake with Jack's "Nice to meet you sir"

"Sir? I like you already"

"Kill me now" Justin says under his breath

"So is Dave staying for dinner?"

Justin looked over at Dave seeing how scared he was, quickly replied " No were just gonna take Myfanwy for a walk"

"Okay, maybe next time, Myfanwy's in the living room"

Justin and Dave walked out of the room and Jack started singing again "maybe this time, I'll be lucky, maybe this time he'll stay…" Jacks voice trailed off as the boys got further away.

The boys walked past the stairs and through an archway to the living room, to the right was a white couch, with a wooden coffee table in front of it, just the right space between the couch and table for someone to put their feet up. Up on the wall in front of the couch and table was a flat screen TV. There was a movement behind the coffee table, and Myfanwy's head popped up, she then rushed to meet Justin and Dave.

Myfanwy jumps up at Dave, Justin grabs her collar and pulls her down, laughing at Dave's shocked and slightly scared expression on his face "she likes meeting new people" Justin then grabs her black lead off the coat hook by the front door, attached it to Myfanwy collar open the door and they made their way to the park.

On the way to the park Dave asked a couple of questions about Jack and Ianto, Justin told him it was a long story and to wait until they got to the park.

When they arrived at the park Myfanwy sat down patiently waiting for her lead to be unclipped. Justin unclipped her lead, got the tennis ball out of his jacket pocket and threw it as far as he could.

"that's quite a throw you got there, you should join the football team" Dave said impressed

"I play with men not girls, I mean what's with all that padding. I'm used to going on the field in shorts t-shirt and gum shield"

Dave looked at him, slightly pissed off, slightly impressed and just a little bit turned on to the image of Justin in his uniform.

Myfanwy was in front of them jumping around with the ball waiting for it to be thrown again, Justin picked up the ball, walked over to an empty bench with Myfanwy and Dave following behind, he threw the ball again, and sat down. He patted the space next to him guesuring to Dave to sit down next to him. Looking round nervously, Dave sat down while Justin lit up a cigarette. Dave stared at Justin while he was smoking then Justin turned to Dave as if to say 'what?'

"That's bad for you, you know"

"Not for me" Justin said, taking a even longer drag

"What do you mean, not for you?"

"Well the story could take a while, and you'd never believe me"

"Try me"

"No seriously, you won't believe me"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay then. My dad is a time travller from the 51st century, he gave birth me and my sister, not at the same time, that would be impossible. He's immortal, and kinda but not completely passed the gene onto me, meaning I can heal quickly and I'm immune to pretty much everthing. Oh and in reference to one of earlier questions they also used to fight aliens in cardiff, but thats a story for another day" Justin blurted out

"Fine don't tell me" Dave replied sounding annoyed, and just a bit confused

Justin laughed "told you wouldn't believe me"

Dave sat there in silence. Justin turned his head to face Dave and sat there admiring him, Dave slowly turned to look at Justin, as he looked into his eyes he had the urge to kiss him, but resisted , Justin saw Dave's eyes flicker down to his lips and lent in for a kiss but Dave turned his head away.

They sat there in silence watching Myfanwy play for about 10 minutes when Dave said "I better get going"

"Let me call Myfanwy and we'll go back together. If you see one of my dad's when you're on your own and they might think something's wrong and start asking questions, and trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of them"

Dave looks at Justin confused again

"I don't want to talk about it" Justin said before he called Myfanwy, and they start to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin opens the front door and looks over his shoulder to see Dave starting his car and driving away. Justin walked into his house took the lead off Myfanwy, and hung it up, he then went into the kitchen to find Addiena sitting at the table reading 'Alice in Wonderland' for the 100th time.

"I here you had a date"

"It wasn't a date. I don't date" Justin snapped

"Tad said it was a date"

"Well, Tad was wrong wasn't he? How long till dinner anyway"

Jack then walks in behind him "No lover boy then"

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't do boyfriends anymore! Remember?"

"I saw how you were looking at him, you like him, and he likes you but there's a problem? Am I right?"

Addiena sees Justin's face and realises that she should leave them to talk so she gets up and leaves the room

"Look at me Justin" Justin just stands there looking at the floor, "Justin look at me" Justin looks up into Jack's eyes "He's not coming back Justin. He's not going to lay a hand on you, and this guy we met today, is not him!"

"I'm scared Dad, he's not even out yet. How do I know that he won't?"

Jack interrupts him "you just need to trust him, and I think you already do"

Justin walks over to a seat, sits down and puts his face in his hands, Jack walks over to him, rubs his back to comfort him, kisses the side of his forehead and says "Everything's going to be okay." Jack looks up to see Ianto leaning against the doorframe. "Why don't you go upstairs, dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes" Justin gets up, leaves the room passing Ianto who gives him a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

Ianto walks into the kitchen and pours Jack a cup of extra strong coffee. They hear the first few chords to 'Can I Trust You' coming from Justin's room. They both look up towards the direction of Justin's room, then back down at each other, giving each other a look that said _poor Justin_. Ianto handed Jack his coffee and said "You're good at that you know"

"Maybe if I picked up on the signs earlier, he wouldn't feel this way"

"Hey, we did all we could. He didn't say anything, so we didn't know what was going on. But we got him through it alright, and that's what matters"

Jack hugs Ianto then says "Ianto Jones, what would I do without you" and kisses him softly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave pulled into the school parking lot, to see Justin getting off his bike and heading into the school. Dave still in his car stared at the entrance to the school, even after Justin was out of view. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he got out the car, and headed into school. As he was walking to his locker he saw Scott, the Hockey captain, (who thought it was still 1986 with his mullet) walking towards him.

_Oh shit, what does he want he want? he_ thought to himself

Scott is walking up to Dave, he gets close but doesn't stop, as he walked pass he whispered "I know your dirty little secret" Dave stands there for a while wondering how he could know before heading to his lesson.

Later on in the boy's locker room, Dave was getting changed out of his football gear, when the rugby team entered and start to get changed. The door opened again as Justin entered. Dave didn't notice until he heard his thick welsh accent say " Is this where I try out for the Rugby team?" Dave froze wondering if Justin had noticed him. Josh the Rugby Captain goes up to Justin and says "So you're the up and coming Welsh star, are you. I hear you play for the Cardiff under 18s"

"What about it?"

"We could do with someone like you. I'm sure Beast will give you a place right away, our teams…let's just say average. Let me introduce you to the guys" Josh got all the Rugby guys attention, and introduced them to Justin.

Justin puts his bag down next to Jeremy's (one of the team) and starts getting changed. Jeremy asks him about his tattoo and they got talking. Justin looked over to footballer's side of the room, to see Dave packing up his stuff and leaving.

When Justin returned from practise he saw that his bag had been disturbed, he looked in it to see if anything had been stolen only to find a phone number and the words '_phone me_ ' scribbled on a piece of paper. Justin folded up the piece of paper; put it in his jacket pocket, as Beast went over to talk to him about his performance on the pitch.

As Justin left the changing room, he pulled his phone and the piece of paper out of his pocket and dialled the number. The phone rang 3 times before Dave picked up on the other end of the phone.

"I thought you said no one would see us?"

"Dave. What do you mean?"

"I mean…somebody knows"

"So what if somebody knows?"

"I'm not ready yet, I told you that"

As Justin was talking to Dave he was walking through the school corridors, he turned the corner and saw Scott and co throwing Addiena's bag between each other and teasing her. Justin determinedly walked towards them, grabbed her bag and threw it to Addiena, he then pinned Scot up against the lockers and said threw gritted teeth "If I see you near my sister again, I'll punch you so hard it will send you back to when that mullet was fashionable" he punched the locker right next to his head, leaving a dent. Just then Puck came round the corner, ran up to Justin, pulls him off Scot, and says "He's not worth it" and drags him down the corridor with Addiena following.

Puck took them both into an empty classroom, Addiena sat on a desk, as Justin paced back and forth and Puck stared at him "Dude, chill"

Justin ignores Puck, and goes to check Addiena's okay

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No, just calm down, I'm fine!

"Are you sure"

"Positive. That was nothing compared to before"

"Before? Has he bullied you before" Puck interrupted

"No...Back in wales, she was bullied" Justin turns back to Addiena "If he does it again, or gets worse let me know, we need to look out for each other. I don't want you to go what I went through" Addiena then hugs Justin and says "We won't let it"

* * *

><p>The final bell rang; everyone left their classes, and started making their way outside. Justin made his way out of the school and saw Addiena getting into her friend's car, he felt better knowing she was safe, and waved at her as he headed to his bike. As he was about to climb on he heard someone behind him, he swung around to see Dave standing there.<p>

"What happened earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I wasn't ready, and then the phone went dead"

"Oh that! I had a run in with mullet man"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just the usual. I can hold my own you know"

"I know, I was just asking"

"What do you want, Dave? How come you're talking to me in public" Dave looked slightly upset as he replied to Justin comment "can we go somewhere, private?"

"What's the point, what's wrong with here, I'm not gonna hide who I am, just for you" Justin says as he starts his engine, puts his helmet on and drives away. Dave just stands there, in shock before, getting in his car and driving home.

* * *

><p>The morning came around; Justin woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach, after what he had said to Dave, yesterday afternoon. He picked up his phone to see he had a text from Blaine<p>

_Sat(10:30am)  
>Do you want to meet for coffee? Lima Bean. 11:00<em>

(10:32)  
>Is this is secret date ;)<p>

_(10:33)  
>You wish! Kurt's coming too<em>

(10:34)  
>Even better ;) one question….where's Lima Bean?<p>

_(10:35)  
>Don't worry, we'll pick you up. See you soon <em>

Justin climbed out of bed, had quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to feed Myfanwy while he waited.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack got up from the living room, opened to door to find, two young boys kissing on his doorstep. The boys didn't notice, the door had opened and deepened the kiss

"Ianto, it's a mini us" Jack called into the house

The boys pulled apart and looked towards the door, their cheeks slightly red, from embarrassment, to see, Jack pull Ianto towards him, and kiss softly on the lips. Ianto then looked back towards the boys and said "you must be Kurt and Blaine"

"er…" Blaine stuttered "yes, nice to meet you Mr hhhhh…."

"Jones, Ianto Jones"

"Mr Jones and Mr Harkness"

"Captain Harkness actually, but I won't boast"

"So that's where Justin gets it from" Kurt blurted "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Well he doesn't get it from me" Ianto replied laughing

"What's that supposed to mean" Jack said pulling his puppy dog face

Kurt looked at Jack, then at Blaine then back at Jack "hmm"

"What?" Blaine asked

"Nothing just thought of something"

"Okay"

Just then Justin appeared from behind Jack and Ianto "What have they done? They've done something embarrassing haven't they?"

"Embarrassing? Us? Never! Chew Chew, how could you say such a thing?

"You did NOT just call me Che- Can we go now?"

"Without a kiss goodbye?"

"I am leaving, I do not know you"

"Bye Bye, Pumpkin. Love You"

"Kill me now" Just said as he climbed into the back of Kurt's car. Kurt and Blaine got in the front holding in the laughter. As Kurt started the engine they both burst out laughing

"Don't. You. Dare!"

"Sorry, Chew Chew"

"I swear to God!"

Kurt drove off and they headed for Lima Bean


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just to let you know Aliens will be arriving in Lima soon :)**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Lima Bean, Kurt, Blaine and Justin entered, and found somewhere to sit. "So what are you having Justin" asked Blaine<p>

"You don't have to"

"Just tell me what you want to drink and I'll go get them, you stay here with Kurt"

"Ooh bossy" Justin replied and turns to face Kurt "is always like this? Because I think I like this side to him." Kurt just rolls his eyes, and Blaine laughs

"Are you gonna tell me what you want, or am I going to have to guess"

"Hot Chocolate" Justin shrugs

Blaine goes and gets the drinks then joins them at their table with his Medium Drip, Kurt's Grande Not fat Mocha and Justin's Hot Chocolate

"What's this about anyway?" Justin askes taking a sip of his drink

"What do you mean, can't we just, hang? You know?" Kurt says, and Blaine turns to him cocking an eyebrow

"Really? Hang? From you?" Blaine says then shrugs his shoulders, and turns back to Justin

"Well, we've only known each other for about a couple of weeks and you're buying me a drink? This isn't casual, what is _this_ about?"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other before Kurt says "Well we saw what happened with you and Dave after school"

"What's going on between you two? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Why would be there be something going on between us?"

"Oh come on, we're not blind. We've seen…looks…exchanged?"

"What looks? I don't have looks, Dave was just shag and that was all I was to him end of story. He can't even talk to me in public!"

"Has he told you what happened last year?"

"No! Why?"

"Maybe you should hear him out before you get onto him about not being "out""

"There's that fucking saying again! What is that about anyway "out"! People fall for people. Men with men, women with women, men with women, why do you have to label it's the 21st century for God's sake" irritated he stands up quickly nearly knocking his chair to the ground and leaves the cafe for a cigarette, leaving Blaine and Kurt shocked.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Kurt said in surprise.

As Justin gets outside he starts lighting a cigarette and sees a tall, mousy haired boy walking towards him, checking him out

"Haven't seen you before. Where did you come from?" The boy said

"Somewhere far, far away" Justin replied still sounded pissed off, and taking another drag of his cigarette

"I can tell. Scottish?"

"Do I fucking sound like a Scot to you? Have you ever met a Scot?"

"No. Sounds like you could do with another one" the boy said looking at the butt and pulls out his box.

"What do you smoke?"

"Something stronger than what your smoking" he said offering Justin a white roll up

"I'm sure whatever _that_ is I've had stronger. And I never take off strangers?" he said pushing the boys hand away "I have friends waiting, I should get back to them"

"I have a better idea"

"I bet you do but now's not the best time for me"

"I could make it a good time" the boy says as he puts his arms around Justin's neck. Justin just stares at him before saying "what are you doing?"

"Where you wanna go? Car? Alley? Yours? or Mine?

Justin laughs and takes the boys arm off from around his neck "you wish"

"I know"

Justin then looks up to see Dave standing in the parking lot looking his way

"I think you should leave, I'm kinda with someone I think...it's complicated"

"I don't mind if you don't"

"I can't believe I'm staying this but…I do" he said as he looked over to where Dave was no longer standing. He put out his cigarette and went back inside. As he walks towards the door he hears the boy say "your loss"

"Go find someone else the fuck about with" Justin replied

When he's inside, he sits back down with Kurt and Blaine and says "Sorry. I just don't like labels"

"We figured" Kurt says taking a sip of his drink

"Maybe I should give him a chance"

"What changed your mind?" Blaine asked

"Well, the craziest thing just happened. There was this guy and he basically just jumped me for sex"

"Oh my God, are you ok? He didn't…you know… did he?

"What?...Oh no, but that's not the crazy thing" he paused taking a gulp of his drink, Kurt and Blaine were waiting for the end of the sentence "I said no. I don't think I have ever said no before"

* * *

><p>Later that night Dave was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling, while thinking about why he was so jealous of what he saw at Lima Bean that afternoon, when he gets a text from Justin,<p>

(6:00pm)  
>come to the park please. I need to see you. You must hate me right now but please come. I will be there till 8.<br>Please.  
>J x<p>

Between 6 and 8 Justin laid on the grass at the park looking at the stars. He had been there for an hour and a half, he had waited patiently with Myfanwy laid next to him with her head on his belly. The park was empty with only the odd dog walker passing through. Justin looked at his watch 19:57; 3 more minutes of hope left.

Myfanwy perks up and her tail starts to wag, Justin saw her excitement "What's up with you?" he said as her followed her eye line to see Dave walking towards them, Justin sat up and smiled at Dave, who was trying to hide his own smile, but failing and giving a cute side smile. He then sat down next to Justin and starting picking at the Grass "About yesterday...God…what I said...I…I had a bad day...I didn't...I'm shit at this" Dave doesn't respond but looks at him "I find it hard to express my feelings. When I'm mad I take it out on the wrong people, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to. I have only felt like this once before and it didn't go to well for me. I'm no better than what I said to you. I like you Dave. God I fucked this up. I should go, this was a stupid idea" Justin started to get up when he felt Dave's hand on his arm, he looked down at him.

"Don't" Dave said simply "I think we're both fucking this up. Something happened last year, and it's made me more unsure of myself than I already was" Justin sat back down

"Yeah, well I've been through shit too" he snapped "sorry I didn't mean to snap again" there was a slight silence before Dave spoke again

"Who was that guy? The one at the café?"

"I have no idea, some horny slut looking for some action" Justin says as he lights a smoke and takes a drag. He looks over at Dave who's looking back down at the grass "I turned him down though. I couldn't do it. Usually I would have jumped at the chance but, something stopped me" Dave stays silence but looks up at Justin slowly "look, I'm not ready to-for-a-another rela-thing, God!" he takes a long drag "I like you, and I think you like me. We both have issues, and if we wanna try this, whatever it is, let's take it slow. Oh god, I'm going soft"

Dave then lays down next to Justin and there is a comfortable silence between the two of them before Dave breaks it "I wonder what's out there" He said gazing at the starts

"Shit loads"

"You think?"

"I know"

There is a slight pause in the conversation before Justin asks "What happened last year?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you" Dave replied. Justin just continued staring at the stars.

A few minutes had passed when Dave looked over at Justin and saw a tear starting to roll down his cheek, he propped himself up on one elbow and wiped away the tear, Justin flinched at the touch but then relaxed as Dave placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Justin smiled slightly before Dave asked "are you okay?" Justin nodded slightly "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, if you're not ready. I'll understand" Dave said and continued looking at Justin's thoughtful expression.

"I know all their names" Justin suddenly said, Dave just looked at him puzzled "the stars. See those three close together in a row" he said pointing at the night sky towards his left "that's Orion's belt. That was the first constellation I learnt"

"You stargaze?"

"My dad has told me so many stories; he told me everything about them. It calms me down. Helps me think"

Dave points to a random point in the sky, near the moon "What's that one?" Justin followers the direction Dave's finger was pointing and laughs "That's Mars. Planets don't sparkle like stars"

"Do you think there's anything out there?" Justin lets out a small chuckle "What don't tell me you believe in that sort of stuff?" Justin laughs again

"No. No. Not at all. I mean earth's the only planet that can hold life and all the others are just right offs. Think about it Dave"

"I don't know if I believe in stories about UFO's"

"There are some crazy ass people out there, who knows what one's are true and what ones aren't"

"True. So do you think any of them are true?"

"Some" They sit there for a couple of minutes, when Dave suddenly shivers and pulls his arms around himself.

"Cold?"

"Just a bit, aren't you?"

"You really never have gone to wales have you? How about we go back to mine and watch a film"

"I don't know it's getting late"

"When I say watch a film, I mean watch a film. C'mon it will be fun we could get a pizza, you could stay. We have a spare room or two. It is Saturday, and I like spending time with you" Dave just smiles at Justin's comment before answering.

"Okay then" They get up and start to leave, and as they are walking out of the park Dave says "I like spending time with you too" they both just smile and look at each other "My cars in the parking lot. Don't worry about Myfanwy she can go in the back"

"Are you sure, she's a big dog. I don't mind walking her"

"No I don't mind; now hurry up before I freeze to death"

"Then who am I going to court?" Justin said playfully

"Court? Did you really just say court?...Are we courting?" Dave said as they both climbed into his car.

"Well were not going out and I say we are a little but more than friends...unless you want to go out"

"I do but..."

"I understand I don't think I'm ready for a full on rela…thing either"

Dave stared the engine and drove to Justin's house. As they turned in to Justin's road Dave asked "will your dads mind?"

"don't worry, they like you"

They stopped outside Justin's house, got out the car and went inside. When they got in there was no in sight of anyone so Justin called out "I'm back" Ianto appeared from around the courner as they removed their shoes and coats.

"Hello again, Dave wasn't it?" Ianto said giving Dave a handshake, and Dave nodded

"If is alright if Dave stays the night?"

"Of course. Do you boys want anything to eat?"

"We were gonna order in some pizza and watch a film"

"Me and and your Dad found a good copy of 'Benny and Joon' if you want to borrow that"

"I've never seen that" Dave said quietly

Jack suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase "You'll enjoy it. Young Johnny Depp. One word. Hot" Jack said with a wink

"Okay, Dave I'll meet you upstairs I'll go grab the film and a pizza menu"

After the film had finished Justin showed Dave to one of the spare room opposite his own. About 15mins later Justin saw his door start to open and Dave enter. He crawled into Justin's bed and lay down next to him

"I hope you don't mind that beds a bit too big for me"

"Not at all" Justin replies and snuggles up to Dave and they fall asleep in each other's arms


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Being as we are writing this together, it can be awkward meeting to write. Anyway hope you enjoy** **XD**

* * *

><p>Dave was woken up in the night by a hard kick in his side, looking over the other side of the bed to see Justin spread out and muttering in his sleep<p>

"Please don't, no, please, you said this would stop you promised, please" his eye lids where moving where he was in REM sleep, he kicked out again and Dave looked at him unsure of what to do. He slowly moved his hand towards Justin's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Justin awoke and bolted upright, and stares at the wall opposite his bed. Dave props himself up on his elbow and hesitantly reached out to Justin's cheek. Justin's flinches again, as he turns to see Dave lying next to him. He slowly lies back down, head still facing Dave. He then reaches his hand to caress Dave's cheek with the back of his hand. Dave smiles at the touch and lies back down. Justin's hand then moves to Dave's chest and slowly strokes it. He then rolls onto his side so he is closer to Dave, props himself up and leans down to kiss Dave tenderly. He goes to pull away but feels Dave begin to kiss back and decides to deepen the kiss. Justin then moves himself onto Dave and straddles his hips, he can feel Dave's cock start to stiffen through his boxers, and moves his hips to rub against it. Dave lets out a small moan.

"Shush baby, you don't want to wake up the whole house" Justin growls quietly against Dave's lips, and moves his hand to Dave's waist band and presses his lips hard onto Dave's. Dave pushed his hips up desperate to find some friction only to have Justin's hand push him back down to the mattress.

"I have a better idea them dry humping" Justin whispered in to his ear and started to nibble on his ear, "But you have to be quite, can you do that for me babe" Dave gave a slight nod and held back a moan when nibbled on a small bit of skin behind his ear. "fachgen da" Dave holds back another moan as he heres the welsh vowls go down his ear, Justin gave Dave one more lustful kiss before moving down Daves body, he stops at the waist band of his boxer shorts, keeping eye contact with Dave as he opens his month and slow pulls down daves boxers while nipping at Daves hips, with his teeth. He slowly freed Dave's member placing a hand on Dave's hips and the other under Dave's balls to massage them, he licked his way up to Dave's head and took him whole, and Dave tried to thrust his hips up but was pushed back down by Justin's hand. Justin slowly began to move his mouth up and down Dave's shaft, as he got deeper he felt Dave's hands tug at his hair. Giving Dave's balls a small squeeze, Dave arched his back

"So….fuck….so close" Dave whispered. Justin went deeper and hummed as he pulled out, Dave's hands tightened in Justin's hair and he tried to pull away but Justin took him deep again as Dave exploded in his mouth and swallowed every drop that Dave gave him. He then began kissing his way back up Dave's body until he reached his lips and began kissing them softly letting Dave taste himself. Pulling back he saw Dave's smiley, sleepy face and he felt his heart tug. He rolled off of Dave and back on to his own side of the bed, only to have Dave snuggle into him.

"You like?" he asks quickly, Dave just snuggles closer and closes his eyes as Justin wraps his arms around him and they both fall back to sleep.

Dave was woken up by the sound of someone singing. As he opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in, he remembered that he was in Justin's room and what had happened earlier, and smiled to himself. He sat up looking around the room, that he didn't really get a chance to see last time. He looked at the closed door which had a poster of Cardiff Blues the Welsh Rugby Team on it, and above each member their name was signed. He then, looking around the rest of the room saw a number of band posters. Some of them he had heard of like Avril Lagvine and Paramore then others he hadn't like Cannibal Corpse, Devin Townsend, one of them was of flags for the band Amon Amorth. He made a mental note of their names that he would look up when he had the chance. He then turned to the mirror and around the edge there were pictures of people. There was one of a small Asian woman and a tall man wrapped up in each other's arms and one of family where there was a plump lady, and two young children. The other photos were of Justin and of three other guys. Dave got out of the bed and moved to have a closer look, under each photo was a caption in what he guessed was Welsh. He looked closely at Justin, he looked happy, his smile didn't seem forced like it did when he was at school or when he wanted to be alone and someone started to talk to him. But in one or two of them he looked distant scared like something or someone was after him.

Just then Justin came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and sees Dave looking at the pictures, and walks up behind him. Dave doesn't realise he is there when Justin says "What you looking at?" and makes Dave jump slightly.

"Who are they?" he said pointing at a group photo.

"They're my friends back home" Justin looked closer at the picture and laughed "we just had our first gig then"

In the photo Justin was on the tallest boys shoulders holding up a pair of drum sticks covered in sweat and the other lads were holding up their guitars while the tallest boy held his like he was playing it.

"Yeah, we help each other out a lot. They're my best friends I properly wouldn't be here without them"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter, You should go have a shower or something, I'll meet you downstairs, I need a drag"

Dave looked up at Justin, his face had dropped and Dave goes to stroke Justin's face the way he did last night but Justin moved away "DON'T" Justin walks away from Dave, pulls on a pair jeans and a t-shirts and leaves.

Dave had a quick shower and went down stairs not knowing what to do or where to go. He slowly walked to the living room and peers in to see if he can see Justin, but he's not there, so he wonders over to the kitchen. Jack and Ianto are both standing in there, Jack is making breakfast, and Ianto is standing by the coffee machine looking out the window at Justin before he comes back in. He puts out his cigarette and heads back inside the house.

As Justin walks past, Jack grabs his arm "I thought you stopped"

"I've cut down, I didn't see the pointing in stopping"

"Your health for one thing, you don't need them Justin"

"Owen smokes" he said pulling away

"Owens dead and a prick" Ianto cuts in

"And if I find out he gave you the first one I will kill him all over again" Jack said sternly

Justin looks Jack in the eye "I have my own mind!"

Jack looks at Justin and starts to say something but Ianto sees Dave, before Jack gets his words out "Hi, How did you sleep? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you I was just about to go"

"I'll come with you" Justin says moving toward Dave takes his hand and leads him out the house, to his bike. He starts it "You coming?" He asks impatiently

"Don't you think you should go back in talk to your Dad?"

"He'll get over it. Are you coming?" Dave then hops on the back of the bike, and Justin speeds off.

"Where are we going?" Dave shouted as they were speeding along a road.

"I don't know" Justin replied still sounding pissed off. They continued driving in silence, before Justin pull over at a layby about 20 mins later

"Why are we stopping?"

"Just get off" Dave gets off and stands awkwardly to the side putting his hands in his pockets. Justin then gets off the bike, puts it on its stand, pulls out a cigarette and sits down on the curb. After Justin finishes his cigarette, he stands up from curb "Put your helmet back on"

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a tattoo parlour in the next town on the way here from the airport. I Googled it. It looked ok I want to check it out see if they have any space"

"Space?"

"I want some more ink I was going to wait until I was home but I have a great idea for one"

"Does you dad know" Justin laughs

"He doesn't need to know. You coming?" Justin picks up his helmet "I hate this thing, stops me getting caught by the cops though, I guess"

"And keeps you alive" Dave says

"And that" he said as got back on the bike, kicks it off its stand and starts the engine "coming?"

Dave slowly gets on and just about has enough time to grab on to Justin before he speeds off.

Justin was weaving in and out of the traffic, but Dave felt safe, even when he tried to overtake a lorry and an even bigger one was speeding up the same lane but somehow he made it without even breaking a sweat. He pulled off the high way and into a small town, then into the parking lot of the tattoo parlour and came to a fast stop across two spaces.

"You can get off now"

"No"

"What do you mean, no?"

"Not until you park"

"I have"

"Legally!"

"What's wrong with my parking?"

"For one, you're not even in a space"

"I know, I'm in two"

"And you have a bike that would very easily fit in one"

"And your point is"

"Do you want a ticket?"

"I don't think that has..."

"Do you want a ticket, Justin?"

"Well, no"

"So park"

"You're not going to get off are you"

"Nope"

"So stubborn. Okay okay, I will move her, but can you get off first that way I can just roll her into a space"

"Fair enough" Dave jumps of bike a followed by Justin who only grabs the handles and pushes the bike it to one space"

"What are you getting done?"

"I was thinking a dragon of some sort"

"Where?"

"Shoulder blade, with the words 'remember who you are' in fire coming from its mouth"

"Sounds….cool"

"Not a big fan of tattoos"

"I personally wouldn't get one. But they look good on you" Justin smiles and walks into the studio, with Dave following behind


	8. Chapter 8

******AN: Wow, been a while since we last updated. Sorry about the wait.  
><strong>

**Well, I can tell you, we do have the next few chapters lined up, and will upload them hopefully within the next week or so, and try to do so more reguarly.  
><strong>

**Anyway, sorry again for the wait.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The next morning Justin wakes up to a steaming cup of hot fresh Ianto coffee, with Jack looking down on him. "You need a car"

"I-I need a car? But I haven't got a licence. Well I have but not here"

"Who's your father, Justin?"

"Ianto"

"If anything Ianto's your mother"

"I heard that" Ianto shouted from the landing outside the room

They both laughed "but seriously Justin, you need a car. I can get your licence by the end of school, and I can pick you up, then we can go shopping" he said, with his voice going camp at the end

Justin just grunts and covers himself with his duvet.

"Come on get up. Make yourself look pretty, for Daaave" Jack said as he skipped out the room , Justin picked up a book from his bedside table throwing it at Jack as he left, just missing his head

"Ooh touchy"

The school day went by slowly, before he went to lunch he ran into Kurt at his locker.

"Hey, you look a little glum"

"You try going shopping with my dad"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah gotta go car shopping after school"

"And you're not looking forward to it?" Kurt said sounded a little surprised

"I'm looking forward to getting a car. But I'm not looking forward to getting the car with my dad"

"Oh okay"

Just then Blaine came up behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist "what you talking about"

"Justin doesn't want to go car shopping with his dad after school"

"Oh right. Why not you're dads cool"

"He's not your dad"

"Can we come?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want to, why do you want to?"

"I like cars"

"I like shopping"

"Fine, see you after school" he said closing his locker and walking away

The rest of the school day, went by like any other. At the end of the day Justin went back to his locker to meet Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was already there, so they were just waiting for Kurt. They stood in silence for about a minute until Kurt came round the corner.

"You two look glum"

"What! No just waiting for you" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand

"Ready?" Kurt asked Justin

"Yeah. Come on" Although Justin didn't really show it, he was glad Kurt and Blaine were coming he was just hoping Jack didn't embarrass him even more in front of them. They all walked out of school, Justin looked around to find his Dad's SUV, which was quite hard to miss. In the distance, Justin heard the roar of an engine. He took a step back "please, god no" he said to himself. All of a sudden a black SUV zooms into the parking lot, and swings in front of where the boys were waiting. He rolls down the window, snaps off his ray bans "Jump in boys"

"Oh my god! That that was awesome!" Blaine exclaimed

"Please don't encourage him"

"Why, that was freaking amazing!"

"Because I live with him, and if he thinks my friends like him more than they like me,_ I_ won't stop hearing about it"

They all clambered into the car, Jack went to turn the radio on, but Justin stopped him. "Can't we just drive in silence? Please"

"What? Don't you like my singing?"

"Your singing is fine, but what you sing is not!"

"You let you Tad sing"

"Tad has more of a decent taste in music"

Jack puts his hand to his chest in an over dramatic gasp

"Just drive" Justin says as he rolls his eyes and looks out the window "safely" Jack then pulls out of the parking lot and heads for the dealership.

About 10 minutes into the journey Kurt sends a text to his dad to let him know where he is, just as he hits send he hears Blaine humming a song he recognises, but can't place. Blaine then starts singing the words quietly to himself

"_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh oh oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you're never gonna break me,_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh oh oh"_

Justin shoots Blaine a warning look as Kurt tells him to stop singing

The car is silent for about 5 seconds before

"_TAKE ME AWAAAY…"_ Jack starts singing and Blaine backs him up. Justin just sinks into his seat and Kurt starts laughing to himself

"_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)"_

Justin looks at Kurt through the mirror above the passenger seat and sees Kurt mouth "is he always like this"

"When his bored….or has a new friend to play along" he said nodding at Blaine "what about him" he asks about Blaine

"He's never been this bad before, maybe when he's on a sugar high, but I don't think his had any sugar today. Maybe it's coz he's got a new friend to play with too"

"It's a good job they can sing"

"They don't sound too bad together. I just wish it was a different song"

"Don't they say that!"

"What was that you want another song?"

"Do you know Friday?"

"Hell yeah"

"Oh God! Please no!"

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday"_

"It's Monday!" Justin said through gritted teeth

"_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend"_

Kurt then joins in

"_Friday, Friday"_

"Really? You too"

"What it's a catchy song" Kurt says and carries on singing along. Justin just puts his head back, lets out a deep sigh, and waits for it to stop.

Jack pulls into an expensive looking dealership, Blaine stops singing as is memorized by the sparkly cars, he then looks at Kurt who is already looking at him.

"This is where you're getting your car?" Kurt asks

"Apparently so" Justin replies

"But they're so expensive!" Blaine perks up

"Well, I'm not paying. He is"

"Oh no, but I forgot my wallet" Jack says sarcastically

"That would be funny if I were 5" Justin said as he heard Blaine chuckle behind him

Jack parks the car and they all get out

"I'll go find someone, you start having a look around"

"Oh my god, look at this one, Kurt"

"Wow. $15,000 yeah I don't think so Blaine"

"I wasn't thinking of buying it, It's just so pretty"

Kurt turned around and saw another amazing car "Blaine look at this one" he said as he ran over to it, Blaine following

"Sweet!" Blaine exclaimed

"How can your parents afford this? You go to a state school, you aren't massively expensive," Kurt asked

"I have been to private schools, boarding schools, the works been kicked out of all off them. My dads work hard I guess"

"So what do you think of the car?" Blaine said nodding at the car he standing next to

"Don't know, it's a bit too…"

"Small?"

"No. I've got a cooper back home

"So have I" Blaine said sarcastically

"I mean a Mini Cooper, one of the old classics. The car of Britain"

"Mine's not mini, actually he's quite a bit taller than me" Blaine said and Justin gave him a looks as if to say, what the hell you talking about.

"My brother's name's Cooper"

"Oh right" he said

"So if not the Jag, then what" Kurt asks

"I don't know, I'd kinda like a big car like my dad's"

"Justin!" They turned around and saw Jack by the show room door "I think I've found one"

The three boys head for the building, enter the showroom and follow Jack over to a black car, it's not as big as Jack's, but it's still big. Justin opens the door and sits inside to get feel of the car "ooh, this feels good"

"You like?" Jack asks

"I love. Guys what you think?"

"Yeah it's awesome" Blaine replied

"It's….it's you" Kurt smiled

"Do you want this one, or do you want to keep looking" Jack asked

"No. I think we're good"

"Okay, I'll go get a dealer and find out when it will be ready for you. Never know you might be able to drive it out the lot"

"I'll come with you" Justin said following Jack, before turning back to Kurt and Blaine "you two be okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said with a wink, and caught up with Jack

"Are you okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"What?" he asked looking at him. Jack didn't reply quickly enough before Justin pulled him into a hug

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For loving me"

"I'm your dad; it's my job to love you"

"Yeah I know but, after everything I've put you through" Jack cuts him off

"Hey! Me, your Tad and Addi will love you no matter what, you should know that, by now." He says looking Justin in the eye "Now, let's get that car" he smiled giving him another quick hug.

"I was thinking once we drop the lover boys off could we hang out"

After papers had been signed, he was told he could pick the car up tomorrow lunchtime. They then dropped Kurt and Blaine off, and went back home.

* * *

><p>That night Jack and Ianto woke up to screaming and Myfanwy barking outside there room. Jack ran into Justin's room to find him pointing a gun to his door<p>

"Justin" Jack said softly

"He was here" there was a panic in his voice

"Justin, its okay, It was just a dream. Justin give me the gun" Justin didn't move "He's not here Justin, he's not going to hurt you not when I'm here, now give me the gun" Justin dropped the gun to the floor, and fell to his knees

"I thought…." Jack fell to Justin's side and pulled him into his arms

"You're safe here, with us"

"I was so sure he was here. It was so, real"

"Shhh"

Jack picks up his son and puts him back in his bed, climbing in with him, so he feels safe, he pulls the covers over them, and they both drift back to sleep.

The next day at school Justin was standing against the gates with his first cigarette of the day, and was waiting for the bell to ring, when Scott came over "What do you want Billy Ray Cyrus?"

"Who?"

"You have a mullet and don't know who Billy Ray is, wow" Justin said sarcastically

"Don't push it Harkness"

"Jones" he said as he started walking away

"Don't walk away from me"

"What you going to do about it?" Justin says as he turned around

"Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Not some big headed oaf like you" Justin said as he took a step closer to Scot, so they were inches away from each other. Scott goes to throw a punch, but Justin is too quick for him, grabs him by the arm and flips him onto the ground "what did I tell you about messing with me" He said as kicked him in his side. Justin kicks again "You think you're so big" he said kicking him again "you think you're so brave hiding behind his words" he goes to kick him again as a small crowd starts to gather and he hears Puck shouting after him, and pushing through the crowd.

"Dude what you doing? I told you he wasn't worth it" Puck grabbed his shoulder but Justin shakes him off and storms off through the crowd. He goes into the school, storms into the boys toilets and slams the heavy door behind him. A freshman looks up from the sink, Justin just gives him a cold look and the boy runs out. Justin goes over to a basin, splashes his face with cold water, and looks at his reflection in the mirror. _You're just as bad as him _he thought before punching the mirror, blood stained glass shatter everywhere. Justin stands there motionless, when he hears the door opening

"Justin?" a familiar voice said as he heard the door clicking shut behind them, Justin hears movement and notices them putting a wedge under the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Justin? Are you okay? You're bleeding" Justin just continues to stand there not saying a word

"Justin we need to get you to the nurse" He feels a hand touch his shoulder "Look at me Justin"

"You shouldn't be he" he says softly

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a safe guy to be with"

"I don't care"

"Well you should. I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do! Why do you care so much?" Justin said looking into Dave's eyes

"I trust you, I like you, and seeing you like this, oh I don't know"

"Just go! You don't know me. You can't even hold my hand" he said through gritted teeth

"Don't you turn this on me" Justin scoffed "I'm not leaving you like this" Dave said softly

"Like what?"

"Don't shut me out Justin. Look at me" Justin stayed looking at the remains of the mirror "let me look after you, you're scared, I don't know why, but you're hurt, just let me" he said his voice trailing off at the end. Justin turns around to face Dave avoiding eye contact "Now give me your hand" Slowly and nervously Justin moves his hand towards Dave's, and he takes it in his carefully "I can't see any glass in it, and the bleeding has stopped already. You're a fast healer I see" There is a moment of silence before Justin said

"I'm sorry" in a soft quiet voice "I shouldn't have said what I said. It's just easier to turn people away, than let them in"

"Don't worry about it. There's a lot we don't know about each other"

"Can I have a hug now please" Justin whispered. Dave let's go of Justin's hand opens his arms as a very scared and vulnerable Justin steps into them. They stood there for about 5 minutes in embrace, when Justin said "I need a day off" he steps back and looks at Dave "let's get out of here"

"Justin we can't just leave you got teacher looking for you"

"Yeah we can, just follow me" Justin grabs Dave by the hand, drags him out of the bathroom, and sneaks them out of school. Dave quickly unlocks his car, they jump in, and he speeds out the parking lot. "See easy"

As Dave was driving, Justin started laughing quietly

"What is it?"

"You held my hand"

"What?"

"You held my hand"

Dave struggled for words "yeah but it was different"

"But you held it" Dave saw Justin smiling out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.

They stayed in silence for another moment "Where are we actually going?" Dave asked

"Well I do have a car to pick up, we could go get that, drop yours off at your house and give mine a run"

"Sure, where's the car"

Justin gives him directions, and drops him off outside the dealer

"I'll pick you up at yours"

"You've never been to my house; you don't know where I live"

"Yeah, I do" Justin says as he walks off, and Dave drives off confused

Dave waited patiently for Justin to turn up. Half an hour later he sees a brand new car pull up outside his house. The car's horn beeps, so Dave exits his house and goes over to the car. The window rolls down as he gets closer and he sees Justin sitting in the driver's seat looking very smug. "Jump in" he says with a wink. Dave climbs in and Justin speeds off

As they start driving Dave says "How the hell did you afford this?"

"Like you said earlier, there's a lot you don't know about me, but you like?"

"Yeah, it's very….high tech" Justin just laughs

"This is nothing, you should see my dad's work car" he laughs

"So, where we going?"

"Somewhere where nobody knows us"

"Like a date?"

"If you like"


	9. Chapter 9

******Well it's been a while since, we've updated this story, been really busy, hardly have time to meet to write this at the moment. But here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**We are still writing, and don't know how long this story will be, i don't think we're even half way through yet, but we do have lots of plans for future :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

As they started driving Dave was admiring the interior of the car "so what did you pick up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some stuff. Wanna put some music on?"

"Sure, where's your iPod"

"Beside you"

"Huh"

"There" just said pointing to his side, by the gear stick

"Oh, right" he said picking started scrolling through the artist "you have a lot of music. And some weird stuff"

"Weird? What's weird stuff?"

"Cannibal Corpse, Cradle of Filth but then you also have Avril Lagvine and Taylor Swift. A weird collection of music"

"Just hit shuffle" Dave put it on shuffle, and put it back in the dock. The first song that comes on is Fever by Bullet for my Valentine "I haven't heard this song in ages" Justin starts taping the steering wheel to the beat, and starts to sing along, without realising Dave was watching him. The song came to an end, and Justin looked over at Dave who was looking back with a smile on his face "what?"

"Nothing"

"No, tell me what?"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Sing"

Justin laughs "that's an odd question"

"You know what I mean"

"I don't know, I just do, always have, Dads do as well"

"What about your sister"

"She tries"

"Maybe you should join a new band?"

"My old band's still together, I'm just here. We jam over Skype"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was band that did it before, in a film, time difference is a bit of an issue, but we usually do it at the weekends"

"Not the same though, is it?"

"No, but we do what we can"

"You miss them, don't you?"

"They're my best friends, but they're coming over soon. They have a break when we don't"

"You'll be at school"

"And?"

"Justin you can't skip school"

"I can"

"No you can't, we've got exams"

"Life's for living, schools easy and plus I've done it all before"

"How could you of?"

"Home schooled when I was off ill. I'm about two years above what I'm actually in"

"Wow. Fair enough. But you still can't skip school; you could get kicked out of school"

"I could do those exams with my eyes closed; besides there are other schools out there"

"You don't like McKinley"

"Let's just say there's one thing that's keeping me there" Dave smiles

They drove in silence for a while apart from Justin singing along to some songs.

"So where are we going?"

"I found a lake, when I was out on my bike. Thought we could go there, it's quiet"

"Sounds nice"

"There's a little restaurant nearby, if we get hungry. But we don't have to go there if you don't want to"

"I'm sure it will be fine wherever we go"

"Are you sure, we could go further, out of Lima?"

"It'll be fine, stop worrying" Dave said reaching over and giving Justin knee a gentle squeeze "why do you worry so much"

"Sorry. We're nearly there"

They pulled into the parking lot, and had a look round. It was quiet, with a couple of fisherman on the other side of the lake. It was near a nature reserve, surrounded by trees, it was like a small forest.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Justin asked Dave, slightly nervous of the answer

"Yeah, sure" They both got out of the car, they both start walking, when Justin had a strange feeling he forgot something

"You keep walking; I forgot to lock the car" Justin said and walked away

Dave kept walking ahead and heard someone behind him, and turned to see Justin running towards him. He stopped waiting for him to catch up.

"Sorry about that, new car I wanted to make sure it was safe"

"That's okay"

They started walking again, and found a way into the forest, Justin leading the way. As the tree's got closer together, Dave turned to Justin and said "We're going to get lost"

"No we're not, trust me. And if we do it will be an adventure" with little hesitation Dave reached for Justin's hand and said

"I trust you" Justin gives Dave's hand a gentle squeeze and smiles, as they keep walking.

They start a little conversation about Justin's friends back home, and his school life. They come to a small clearing with a tree that has a low branch. With a small smile Justin let's go of Dave's hand turns to him and says watch this. He then runs at the branch, and jumps to grab it, as his wait hits the branch, there was sudden crack, and Justin disappears from Dave's sight. He runs over to where Justin is to see him lying on his back laughing "I think my judgement was a bit off there"

"You don't say. You alright?" Dave said, slowly making his way down the slope

"Yeah I'll be fine. Wanna help me up?" Dave reached out his hand to grab Justin's, he felt a tug on his arm, and fell on top of Justin. Dave let out an uncomfortable laugh, as he looked at Justin. They lay there for a couple of minutes just looking at each other. Dave slowly rolls off Justin, but still lays close to his body. Justin rolls onto his side, keeping eye contact; he slowly reaches out for Dave's hand and intertwines their fingers. Dave looks down at their hands and back at Justin as he whispers "I trust you" and leans in for a kiss, Justin meets him half way, and pulls Justin back on top of him. Dave moves so he his straddling Justin and deepens the kiss. Dave releases his lips and moves down to his neck, and starts to suck on it gently, Justin lets out a small moan places a hand under his t-shirt, and the other one on Justin's hip.

"You don't have to do this"

"I want to" Dave said fumbling with Justin's zipper, Justin pulls Dave's lips back to his, they kiss passionately while palms Justin's crotch, Justin pulls away, and starts to nibble on Dave's ear, then pants "where did you learn to do that" Dave laughs and starts makes his way down Justin's body, he stops just below his bellybutton and starts nipping at the skin, Justin grips Dave's hair and takes in a sharp breath, Dave moves down so that he was hovering over his bulge, Dave moves his hand up and strokes Justin's cheek, slowly Justin open his eyes and is met with Dave's nervous looking ones, he was about to say something but heard a rustle followed by a flash of a fish head and a scream "oh for fucks sake"

"What, the hell was that?" he said as he jumped of Justin

"That would be a blowfish" Justin said jumping to his feet and pulling out his gun

"A blow what? And why do you have that?"

"Dave, go back to the car, and lock the doors" Justin said handing Dave the keys

"What, why?"

"Just do as I say, I'll explain it all later" Dave turns to go back to the car, but Justin catches his arm, pulling him in for a kiss

"What was that for?"

"Because you trust me, Now go!"

Justin speeds of in the direction of the blowfish, hoping that Dave made it back to the car, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and tried his Dad It rang, before going to voice male "shit" he hung up and tried his Tad, the same "fuck" he whispered as he hung up again. He could see the blowfish now scaring some poor couple out for a stroll; he tried phoning his parent's one last try, but still no answer, he was in this alone. Taking a deep breath he steps out from his cover…

Dave ran back to the car, and locked himself in, "what the hell's going on" he asked himself. All he could think was _is Justin okay _

Justin takes the safety off of his gun, "so I'm here on a date, miles away from the rift and yet here you are here most likely high and drunk scaring the locals, why, and most of all how?" The blowfish turned around

"Look what we have here, a kid doing a man's job" the Blowfish said sarcastically

"Look what we have here a fish out of its bowl" Justin replied "are you going to answer or you going to…"

"I'm a fish how do you think I got here"

"Cut the crap"

"Or what you will shoot me"

"You bet. Try me" Justin cocked his gun. With a steady hand, Justin raised his gun to the blowfishes head. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now" the blowfish smiled, and answered. "He's coming for you Justin, and I know where he is"  
>"Who? What you on about? And how do you know my name?" The fish pulls out a small black box from his pocket.<br>"You see this? All I have to do is activate this tiny little box, and he'll know where you are and how to find you"  
>"What the fuck you on about?"<br>"I think you know, Justin" at this point Justin realised who he was going on about. Justin fidgets "you're too slow" the blowfish pressed the button, and Justin shoots. The fish collapses to the floor, and Justin slowly lowers his gun. With it still in his hand he slowly walks over to the blowfishes body. He stares down at the body, his eyes heading to the black box in its hand. He reaches down, picks it up and throws it into the forest.

Justin then drags the body over to the tree and quickly places it into the whole he previously fell into and covers it up with an old bit of fallen branch. He then starts to slowly make his way back to the car, he sees the lake and his phone starts to ring, he answers his phone

"Where the hell have you been? The schools called saying you've been fighting, no one knows where you..." Justin interrupted

"Tad please just stop talking for one minute, I needed to get out of school, Dave's with me we went to the lake and there was a fish, a blowfish.."

"What? Are you okay, is anyone hurt? What lake is it? Where's the blowfish now?"

"No. No one's hurt. I killed the fish. I don't know what lake it is, it's about one hour away. I've put the body in a dead tree, it's not too hard to find. I didn't know what to do. I tried calling you and there was no answer"

"As long as you're safe. Are you ok you sound a bit…off"

"Yeah I'm fine, you no just killed a fish"

"No, it's not that. Are you sure you're okay,"

"Yeah"

"You can go home now, I've tracked your phone, just leave it to me and your dad now okay"

"Tad"

"Yeah"

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"It's my job to worry. Now are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to come up with something to tell Dave"

"Ohh"

"I'm gonna have to tell him everything now"

"We can Retcorn him"

"No, that's no fair, he's been great to me. I will tell him. Can you not tell Dad though, please, you know what he's like"

"Don't tell him what?"

"About me telling Dave"

"I don't know Justin"

"Please, not yet. I don't want Dave to forget"

"Okay, but you'll have to tell him, Dave knows at some point"

"Yeah I know" there was a slight pause "Tad, I love you"

"I love you too, son"

Justin put his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the car. When he got in the car he said nothing as he started the engine and pulled away. He didn't even notice Dave until he felt a gentle hand rest on his knee "are you okay, you're very, quiet, what happened?"

"It's hard to explain, please can I tell you when we're back at mine please"

"Justin, please" Justin didn't reply. They drove in silence, Dave hand on Justin's knee the whole time, gently rubbing it, to reassure Justin, even though he had no idea what had just happened. Justin pulled into an empty driveway

"There's no one home yet" Justin said as they got out of the car, and made their way into the house.

Myfanwy, runs up to Justin as he walked through the front door, he bent dent down to stroke her as Dave closed the door behind them.

"Do u want to go up to your room?"

"How about we go in the front room and watch so TV? I don't want to be in a small space right now"

"Oh okay"

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to let Myfanwy out in the garden and have a quick smoke"

Dave made his way into the front room and for the first time, he was taking in the decor and the photos, that we're place around the room. Some on the mantel piece, some hung on the wall. The biggest was a family portrait hung above the mantel piece. The walls were an off white sort of colour, with a chocolate border around there middle. To the left of the room, was the piano in the far corner, and to the right was a

Dave moved over to the couch facing the TV and found the remote; he took a seat on the sofa peering into the hallway to have a quick look to see if he could see Justin. He thought about going to see if he was okay, but decided against it, and to let him go through his thoughts alone. He turned on the TV and started to flick through the channels. He stopped on 'Friends', as he thought they could both use a laugh. Justin then walked into the room just as the Intro music was ending.

"What are we watching" he asked sitting down next to Dave

"Friends. I think it's the one with the wedding dress you know where the girls go a bit mad a were dress each, and practise throwing the bouquet" Justin just nodded and lent forward. Dave looked at him. "Justin, are you ok? You're shaking"

"I'm fine"

"Justin, you're far from fine. Do you need another cigarette?"

"I need something stronger than that"

"Justin?"

"Please, don't judge me"

"Justin, I would never… Justin, look at me"

"I can't"

"Justin" Dave got off the sofa and got on his knees in front of Justin, taking his hands in his own

"I'm so scared"

"Justin"

"He's coming for me. He knows where I am"

"Who does Justin?"

"My ex"


	10. Chapter 10

******And here's the next chapter as well, almost forgot about this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Justin was silent for what felt like hours lost in his feelings but Dave waited, not once moving or taking his eyes off of Justin, not sure if Justin would continue with the story or change the subject.

"I don't understand, he can't come back, there's no way"

"Justin, talk to me please. You're scaring me"

"He…..he's going to kill me"

"Kill you, what do you mean?"

"I mean he's going to KILL me" Justin put his head in his hands "I...I don't know what I'm gonna do.

My minds a mess, I can't think clearly"

"Justin look at me, come on Justin. Tell me what happened, I might be able to help. What did that…..that thing say to you" Justin slow lifted his head and looked into Dave's eyes

"He said…he was looking for me, that he…he knows where I am. I can't go back, no matter what. He made me into a monster, I wasn't me, and when he left things got worse. I've just got better, please you need to help me, please" Justin said grabbing at Dave's arms

"Anything, for you Justin. What can I do?"

"I….I don't know. Don't tell my parent's, not yet, they'll only worry and it'll make things worse"

"Okay" there was a pause "Justin, everything's going to be okay"

"I know" Justin said leaning in for a kiss, it was soft at first but Justin still had all this emotion inside, anger, and it quickly became rougher. Dave pulled away

"Justin" he said breathlessly

"What?" he said trying to kiss Dave again.

"Are you sure?"

"What? That I want you, Yeah I'm sure" Kissing him again just as roughly as last time. This time Justin pulls back "How about we take this upstairs?" He gets up pulling Dave with him and pulls Dave to his room. As they reach the top the stairs Justin grabs hold of Dave's collar and pulls him in for a heated kiss "your so fucking hot, I need you, I need you now" he breaths onto Dave's lips. Dave pulled away grabbed Justin by the hand and led him to his bedroom. When they got to the room Dave found himself being pushed against the wall and Justin lips attaching to his, he kissed back trying to get to control but for a small guy Justin was very strong, but getting the message Justin slowed down and let Dave take control. Justin tensed a bit, he felt safe being in control, the last time he wasn't things hadn't end well. Dave pulled away slowly

"Are you ok, we don't have to if you don't want to"

"I want to, I trust you" Dave lifted Justin up and Justin wrapped his legs around him. Dave started to kiss him slowly but passionately, Justin relaxed into Dave, he lost himself in Dave's scent, in his arms he felt safe, loved. For the first time in a long time he knew everything was going to be ok. Dave deepened the kiss as Justin relaxed, forgetting that the door was open, missing the sounds of the front door opening and voices coming from down stairs and the sound of feet coming his way.

"So Justin I see you found yourself a knew WAG"

Justin and Dave pulled back from each other, and look towards the door, to see a, tall sort of lanky blonde boy leaning against the door post. His hair was just shortish, but just long enough to be tucked behind his ear "I've come all the way from Wales and all you can do is look at me like I'm back from the dead?" his thick accent rung out

"You should know about knocking by now"

"I would of if the door was closed"

"No one was in"

"I think you just like someone to watch"

"No, you just like to watch" Justin said trying not to laugh

"So are you going to give your best friend a hug or do I have to drag you off…Dave I'm guessing" Dave looked at Justin

"He knows my name?"

"Yeah, sorry they kinda got me talking and started to ask things and yeah, I may have mentioned you a couple of times"

"A couple? HA! Try a couple dozen times" Dave then smiled at Justin and set him on the floor. Justin walked over to the blonde guy, and they did some sort of handshake before pulling each other in for a hug

"Good to see you man"

"You too" Dave just stood there, watching them too

"You're early, by about a week"

"I can go if you want me to"

"Don't you fucking dare"

"Don't worry princess, I'm not going anywhere"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist…So you gonna introduce me or what?"

"Oh right yeah, Dave this Gavin, one of my friends from back home"

"How about best friend" Gavin said holding out his hand to Dave "no need to look embarrassed, I've seen J here do a lot worse, trust me"

"You're unbelievable, you know that right"

"Oh, I know" he said with a wink "but that's why you love me"

"Justin" a voice comes from downstairs

"What?" Justin replies

"Can you come down here, we need to talk about something"

"Guess I better go, play nice" Justin says as he leaves the room and goes downstairs. After he leaves the room, Gavin looks at Dave and goes to say something but before he gets a word out Dave speaks first

"I won't hurt him, I know something happened, I don't know what, but he can tell me when he's ready, and when he does I will stay by his side"

"Good, because if you don't, you'll regret it, trust me" Gavin says with a warning tone to his voice "but you seem like a good bloke, and Justin seems happy with you, so I think we're going to get along" he says with a slightly cheeky smile.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jack and Ianto were sitting at the dining room table, when Justin entered the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets keeping his eyes to the ground. Jack pointed to the seat opposite him and Ianto "sit" Justin pulled the chair out, still not looking at either one of his parents and sat down

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Justin" Ianto warned

"Right yeah, shutting up"

"So we get a phone call from your school, saying one of the students was found on the floor, a broken mirror, and that you hadn't turned up for any of your classes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Class is too easy"

"And the kid on the floor?" Justin stayed quiet

"Justin" Ianto said softly

"I don't know okay. One moment I was standing by the fence, the next, he was on the floor"

"You don't just turn Justin. What happened? And don't just shrug and say you don't know, because we both know you do" Jack pressed

Justin let out a long breath "That guy has a bigger anger problem, than I do"

"Go on" Ianto said crossing his arms

"Well, we both said some things, then he threw a punch, I blocked it and threw him to the ground, and well you know the rest"

"What happened in the bathroom?" asked Jack

"I was just letting out some anger"

"How's your hand?" Justin looked down at his bandaged hand, he had forgotten all about it

"Dave found me, he fixed me up, I didn't really want to go into the whole, heal super quick thing" Jack let out a small smile and went to say something, but there was a small thud under the table with a _'ouch'_ coming from Jack and a smug look from Ianto

"What was that for?"

"You know what" Ianto says giving Jack a look, then turns back to Justin "anyway while we were at the school, the subject of your grade came up"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them, the opposite actually, Mr Figgins thinks it might be a good idea to try you in a higher year, and apparently Miss Pillsbury thinks it might help with your anger, give you something to focus on. But you'll have to sit a couple of exams first, and have counselling"

"Counselling? Seriously?"

"You've done it before with Owen"

"No, Owen and I talked"

"And that's what you and Miss Pillsbury will do"

"Fine! How long do I have to have this counselling?"

"As long as it takes"

"I don't believe this"

"Once a week after school"

"What do I have to talk about?"

"Whatever you want"

"And if I don't turn up?"

"You will"

Justin sighed "Can I go now?"

"Justin?"

"Okay, okay I'll go to the stupid counselling"

"You promise?"

"Yes, Jesus, can I go now, please?"

"One more thing, is Dave staying for dinner? I need to know how many to cook for" Ianto says as Justin get up from the table

"I don't know, I'll go ask him" Justin ran up the stairs, but stopped at the top when he heard laughing coming from his room. Justin slowly walks up to his door and looks in, Myfanwy looks up from her new space on the bed.

Justin listened closer to try to see what they were listing to, that was that funny, and then he heard it, a very, very drunk form of himself singing "I want to break free from your lies..."

He couldn't remember a lot from that night, but he did wake up in a wig and a pink leather min skirt

"You said you got rid of that"

"Justin, don't you know me at all, I put it on YouTube for a going away present for all of our fans"

"YOU DIDNT"

"Why so shocked? You no that's where it would end up and besides your legs look fantastic" Justin looked Gavin straight in the eyes and says "Ma bys bach fi yn fwy na esgys ti am goc" his accent coming out thicker than ever, Dave gulped, he had no idea what Justin had just said put it sounded hot. Gavin stopped laughing and stood up, apparently whatever Justin said wasn't very nice. Looking Justin in the eyes he replied

"Ti'n llawn cachu" Smiling Justin looks over to Dave who looked very confused but a little turned on he looked back at Gavin and said "you no it's true"

Dinner was a little bit awaked for Dave, he didn't quite know what to do or say the food had been nice, and Justin was happy, truly happy, Addi had her nose in a book for most of it, and adding to the conversation when fitted. Jack and Ianto was asking Dave some questions, about him, nothing too personal and Justin and Gavin were chatting away in Welsh most of the night and only going back to English when Jack reminded them that not every could speak the languages, he found out a bit more about Justin's friends he had left behind and what he had missed when he was away.

After dinner the Gavin and Justin started to make their way back upstairs, Dave was un sure about following, until Justin stopped half way up the stairs and turned to look at him still and the bottom, "he won't bite you know" he said quietly and Dave slowly made his way to Justin.

"I don't know how long I can stay for. My dad will start to worry" he said when he caught up to Justin.

"I was hoping you would stay the night"

"But Gavin"

"Don't worry about him, please I need you tonight after today, please"

"Ok. I will stay, for you"

Justin reached down and pecked Dave on the cheek "thank you"

"You to love birds coming" came a shout from Justin's bedroom. Dave tensed up when Justin took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom

Dave dropped his hand as they walked into the room ignoring the look that Justin gave him and sat on the bed.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie, if you don't mind I'm a bit tried from the flight and don't really feel like going out, if that's ok with you two"

"Yeah sounds good" Dave nods

"What do you have in mind?" Justin asked

"I don't care as long as there's no dancing and singing, I will have plenty of that when Nicky gets here and you two will make me and Daffyd watch every music based, film you can find"

"There's nothing with a bit of camp every now and then, and anyway you should be used to it"

"So what do you want to watch, Dave do you have ideas" Gavin turns to look at Dave

"What about fight club?" Gavin asked

"I don't think I have that"

"Good job I do then"

"You have fight club on you, really, you brought it all the way from home, Gav, you always was full of surprises"

"I'll go and shove my bag in the spare room and dig it out" Justin goes to sit next to Dave on the bed, and takes his hand, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" he hears a creak and let's go of Justin's hand. Justin sighs

"I'm not going to do this, I'm not going to hide from my best friend, I mean come on, Dave he walked in on us, he doesn't care, can't you just relax, I know this must be hard for you, I do really, just please try and loosen up" Justin gets up and goes into his bathroom, Dave puts his head in his hands, he wants to try he really does, he wants to make Justin happy, help him feel safe, but this was all new to him, but he would try tonight, he would try.

Justin returned to see Gavin starting up the DVD player, Dave had moved back to the pillows and was sitting cross legged, still looking a little nervous. Justin took a sit next to him and slowly started to lean into Dave's body, slowly Dave took the hint and slipped his arm around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer. Gavin took a seat next to Justin

"This is the one with Brad Pitt right?" Justin asked Gavin

"You ask that every time we watch this"

"So…your point is?"

"My point is that you should know the answer to that question"

"It's not my fault that there's so many hot actors out there that it's hard to keep up" Gavin looked at his friend out the corner of his eye

"You're such a girl sometimes, you know that right"

"Brad Pitt? Really?" Dave suddenly said

"Yeah! Why don't you think he's hot?"

"Not really. He was kinda cute in his younger days, like in Meet Joe Black, and he was okay in Benjamin Button, but not so much now"

"You know your movies" Gavin commented

"Yeah, kinda" Dave replied. Justin just smiled at Dave

"What?" Dave asked

"Never heard you talk like that before. Freely about a man's attractiveness, except for my own of course" Dave laughed slightly embarrassed as he realised that's exactly what he had done, he thought like that, a lot but never said it aloud.

"I think I'm going to start the movie, before you two get all lovey dovey, and I puke"

"your just jealous because you not getting any"

About half way into to the film, Justin could feel himself nodding off to sleep, his eyes were getting heavy and his vision was getting blurred, he felt Dave place a small kiss on his head,

"If your tired go to sleep"

"Dydw i ddim wedi blino " Justin said with a yawn

"I have no idea what you just said" Justin adjusted his position to look at Dave "Are you going to tell me what you said?" Justin places his head on Dave's shoulder and moves his hand over is waist and closes his eyes. Gavin looked over to his best friend and smiled before turning back to the movie and saying

"Like I said before, such a girl" he jumped up as Justin kicked him in the back

"Sorry did I just kick you" Justin said before falling asleep


End file.
